My son is dating a werewolf
by justelaura
Summary: Au milieu de toutes ces créatures surnaturelles se trouve un père qui essaie de survivre mais surtout qui tente de comprendre les changements de son fils. L'évolution de la relation entre Stiles et Derek vu par le Shérif Stilinski ça vous tente ? Os pour la Saint Valentin. Sterek.


**Bonjo** **ur tout le monde ! Et me revoilà avec un petit os mignon (enfin je crois ?) pour la Saint Valentin ! Et c'est la première fois (mais pas la dernière) que je publie sur du Sterek ! Vu mon amour sur ce ship cela relève du miracle !  
Je n'ai pas forcément suivi la timeline de la série mais l'histoire de base reste (à priori) la même ! **

**Je remercie Liim, la Dictateuse, Dame Marianne, Julindy et Mellya pour leurs gentils commentaires sur mon précédent os !**

 **Et je fais un énorme câlin à ma bêta alias la Dictateuse ! Qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas sans toi ? Je vous invite à aller voir ce qu'elle écrit !**

 **L'image n'est pas de moi mais elle m'a beaucoup inspiré puisqu'elle a donné lieu à ce texte.**

 **Bien bien je vous laisse lire l'os maintenant ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

My son is dating a werewolf

Derek par-ci, Derek par là... Depuis que je suis au courant pour les créatures surnaturelles, Stiles n'arrête pas avec ce Derek comme s'il attendait depuis une éternité de pouvoir me partager ses impressions à propos du loup-garou.

Soit c'est pour râler après lui car il lui a fait peur ou parce qu'il réquisitionne trop son meilleur ami, soit c'est pour se poser des questions existentielles à son sujet. Par exemple si à force de faire la tête ses traits ne vont pas rester figés dans cette position. Enfin, au moins ça l'occupe et il est plus calme lorsqu'il est à la maison...

Je n'ai pas souvent vu ce type mais mon fils m'en a tellement parlé que je peux de mémoire réciter la marque de sa voiture -une camaro-, la couleur de ses vêtements -noir-, de ses yeux -verts-, le vêtement qu'il met le plus -une veste en cuir- et son humeur générale -selon Stiles elle est toujours massacrante-.

Si je ne l'arrête pas de temps en temps je crois qu'il m'en parlerait pendant des heures. C'est... Impressionnant ou inquiétant je ne sais pas trop... J'admets que Derek est assez mystérieux et m'intrigue moi-même énormément mais là ça vire presque à l'obsession.

D'un côté Stiles a toujours, de tout âge, eut une personne pour laquelle il développait un très fort intérêt. À 10 ans il menait presque une enquête pour découvrir qui était son maître d'école parce qu'un matin il l'avait trouvé différent de d'habitude.

Et ne parlons pas de son ancien professeur de physique -paix à son âme-, il était persuadé que ce dernier le détestait pour une raison obscure et il voulait découvrir pourquoi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait trouvé cette raison. Il n'y en avait peut être pas.

Alors si mon fils a trouvé une nouvelle cible à espionner, grand bien lui fasse !

Mais je le ne défendrai pas si Derek porte plainte pour harcèlement. Oh que non.

\- Je suis rentré papa !

La voix de Stiles qui résonne depuis l'entrée me tire de mes pensées et me fait lever la tête de mes papiers. Je prends la parole d'une voix forte pour que mon fils m'entende :

\- Je suis dans mon bureau.

Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et plisse ses yeux en me voyant entouré d'une pile de paperasse.

\- Tu bosses encore ?

Sa voix sonne comme un reproche mais je fais mine de ne pas le remarquer.

\- Il faut bien, répondis-je simplement.

\- Toujours sur tes anciennes enquêtes liées aux créatures surnaturelles ?

J'hoche la tête. Le fait de détenir cette information capitale est une aide indispensable pour la compréhension de tous les faits mystérieux que je ne comprenais pas jusque là.

\- Si tu savais le nombre d'enquêtes non résolues qui sont liées à ça.  
\- Oh je me doute qu'elles sont nombreuses ! affirme Stiles, Beacon Hills est un aimant aux choses étranges et inexplicables scientifiquement.

Je ne peux pas démentir ses dires, visiblement notre chère ville a un long passif lié au surnaturel. Et c'est là que j'ai choisi d'élever mon fils... Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu.

Stiles finit d'observer la pièce dans laquelle je travaille puis reprend la parole, tout sourire :

\- Tu n'as pas mangé je suppose ?  
\- Tu supposes bien.  
\- Je m'en doutais ! Du coup je t'ai ramené ça.

Il agite un sachet qu'il avait caché derrière son dos. Je grimace en reconnaissant le logo sur l'emballage. Je savais que cet air malicieux cachait de mauvaises choses.

\- Burger végétarien ? devinai-je  
\- Bien vu ! T'es pas flic pour rien toi !

Je ne relève pas la plaisanterie et Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. Je récupère le repas que m'a gentiment acheté mon fils. Trop gentiment d'ailleurs.

\- Merci pour l'attention.  
\- Je t'en prie ! Faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi !  
\- Tu ne me demandes aucune augmentation d'argent de poche ? demandai-je, intrigué par cette soudaine bonté

Il pose sa main droite sur son cœur, semblant affreusement blessé par mes insinuations.

\- Je pensais que tu avais une meilleure estime de moi !

Quel bon acteur, j'aurais dû l'inscrire à des cours de théâtre. Quoique, mauvaise idée. Je pourrai plus savoir s'il me ment ou pas parce que s'il y a bien une chose que Stiles ne sait pas faire c'est me mentir. Et ce serait dommage de se priver de ce petit point.

\- Soit, je veux bien croire que tu l'as fait simplement par bonté de cœur, finis-je par céder.

Il abandonne sa posture de personne profondément meurtrie dans son égo et se redresse d'un coup, subitement rempli d'une énergie nouvelle. En même temps un Stiles calme n'est pas Stiles.  
\- Alors cette sortie entre amis ?  
\- C'était hyper bien ! Ça fait du bien de retrouver sa bande !

\- Les jumeaux étaient là aussi ?

\- Yep et Isaac aussi ! Et évidemment il y avait Scott, Lydia et Allison.  
\- Puis-je agir comme le père responsable que je suis censé être et te demander ce que vous avez fait ?

Traduction : Pitié dis moi que tu n'es pas allé affronter des créatures monstrueuses dont je ne soupçonne même pas l'existence. Dis moi que tu as agis comme un adolescent lambda et que tu as pratiqué des activités totalement et parfaitement normales. Pitié.

\- On était chez Derek, son canapé a une taille parfaite pour qu'on s'installe tous devant la télé pour regarder un film !

J'hausse un sourcil, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Derek ? Derek Hale ? demandai-je pour être sûr  
\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait que toute une bande d'adolescents soient chez lui.

Stiles affiche une mine mi-coupable mi-amusé, ce qui confirme mes pensées.

\- Il était pas chez lui en fait, m'explique-t-il, C'est Peter qui a arrangé le coup pour qu'on ait l'appartement libre pour nous.

Tout s'explique d'un coup. Et forcément Peter n'habitant pas dans le loft, cela lui était égal que la bande s'y installe. Il m'est d'avis qu'il a organisé tout ça pour rendre fou son neveu. Ce serait bien son genre.

\- Et Derek était d'accord ?  
\- Absolument pas ! C'est pour ça que je rentre plus tôt d'ailleurs ! répondit-il en riant

J'esquisse un sourire amusé. Qu'est ce que je disais... Totalement le genre de Peter.

\- Pourtant j'ai essayé de l'amadouer ! reprend Stiles, Mais rien à faire ce type a un cœur de pierre.  
\- Tu devrais le savoir à force que s'acharner pour changer son comportement ne sert à rien.

Stiles hausse ses épaules, l'air de dire que ça lui est égal et qu'il est prêt à persévérer encore longtemps. C'est incroyable à quel point il veut absolument arracher un sourire à Derek et lui enlever son caractère de grincheux. Il est d'ailleurs très investi dans cette tâche, il le taquine, lui demande de ses nouvelles, lui apporte même à manger parfois. Mais bon ça c'est quand il y a trop de choses qui vont périmer au frigo.

Mais ça je suppose que Stiles ne le dit pas à Derek.

Alors oui c'est très gentil de sa part de vouloir rendre les gens joyeux mais avec Derek il risque de finir plusieurs fois la tête dans le mur.

\- Il a bon fond, je le sais. Il peut être adorable quand il le veut.

Il affiche un sourire presque attendri qui disparait tellement vite que je ne suis presque tenté de croire que je l'ai juste imaginé.

Ces derniers jours Stiles a un comportement plutôt étrange. Il est étonnement joyeux et rien ne semble le contrarier. Pas qu'il soit dépressif de base mais il déborde d'énergie, je veux dire, encore plus qu'habituellement. Et quand il est dans cet état ça me fait toujours craindre pour les objets fragiles dans la maison...

Je ne connais pas la raison de cette bonne humeur, lorsque je le questionne à ce sujet il me répond toujours qu'il se sent juste bien ces temps-ci. Il rajoute ensuite qu'il est content que les incidents avec la meute d'alpha soient terminés et que c'est certainement pour ça.

Peut être bien... Mais je reste d'avis qu'il est plus joyeux qu'habituellement quand c'est lié de près ou de loin à Derek...

* * *

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, ressentant soudainement une très forte fatigue. Ces derniers jours ont été particulièrement éprouvants et maintenant que l'adrénaline est passée, je n'ai qu'une envie : souffler.

Je me prends la tête entre mes mains et me masse les tempes. Les choses ne restent jamais calmes très longtemps à Beacon Hills. Cette fois-ci les soucis sont venus grâce -ou à cause plutôt- d'un nogitsune attiré par, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le sacrifice de Stiles, Scott et Allison lors de l'épisode avec le Darach. Encore quelque chose dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Encore.

Un renard démon donc qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se nourrir du chaos et de la souffrance qu'il a créé. Une charmante créature en somme. Et c'est mon fils qu'il a choisi pour qu'il lui serve d'hôte. Enveloppe corporelle pour démons... Tout à fait l'orientation professionnelle que j'aurais voulu que Stiles suive.

J'ai vraiment cru que je ne retrouverai jamais mon fils mais, Dieu soit loué, il est en vie. Marqué jusqu'à la fin de ses jours mais en vie.

Il faudra du temps pour qu'il arrête de culpabiliser et qu'il devienne moins méfiant envers lui-même. Beaucoup de temps. Mais, peu importe, je lui accorderai des années s'il le le fallait. Je l'aiderai. Et Scott aussi, tout comme le reste de ses amis. Peut être même Derek également. Etrangement il a tout fait pour retrouver Stiles et le faire redevenir lui-même. Il a été à mes côtés, m'a délivré des éléments que je ne pouvais connaître vu ma nature d'humain et même quand le nogistune a été vaincu, je le surprenais à garder un œil inquiet sur mon fils.

Je suppose que Derek voit les efforts de Stiles pour le faire sourire et qu'il lui est reconnaissant. Ce n'est que mon humble pensée du moins, il s'est pas expliqué quand je lui ai demandé la raison de son aide. Il a juste dit qu'il l'aurait fait pour tout le monde. C'est peut être simplement ça.

Je regarde distraitement l'heure sur ma montre, 18 heures. J'ai récupéré Stiles assez tard (ou assez tôt ce matin cela dépend du point de vue) mais il a été impossible pour lui de laisser Lydia avant 8 heures du matin, soit l'heure à laquelle elle s'est endormie.

J'ai tenté de le persuader qu'il avait besoin de repos, il n'en n'avait rien à faire, il ne devait juste pas laisser Lydia seule, pas après la mort d'Ethan. Il est très protecteur envers elle, plus qu'avant je veux dire, il agit comme un grand frère. J'ai du mal à saisir depuis quand son amour pour elle s'est changé en profonde amitié fraternelle. Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? Il a abandonné ou son attention s'est détournée vers quelqu'un d'autre ?

Toujours est-il que Stiles n'est parti dormir qu'aux alentours de 9 heures du matin et ne s'est pas réveillé depuis, j'ai vérifié. Je pense qu'il n'a pas dormi aussi bien depuis une éternité et le voir aussi détendu m'enlève un lourd poids des épaules. C'est pas humain de faire subir cela à un père, vraiment pas.

Je soupire longuement, me rendant compte que je suis moi-même très fatigué, entre moi et Stiles c'était presque un concours de celui qui ferait le plus de nuits blanches. Je serai bien incapable de dire le nombre d'heures de sommeil qui me manque.

Stiles dort, les ennuis sont finis, le démon ne créera plus de soucis, je peux m'accorder une petite faiblesse et dormir un peu. De toute façon je somnole déjà, je ne vais même pas tenter de rejoindre mon lit.

Je m'allonge alors sur le canapé et je m'endors très vite, mon corps étant sûrement soulagé puisque je lui accorde enfin un peu de repos.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'entends les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage qui grincent. C'est assez léger comme bruit, comme si la personne descendant essayait de se faire discrète mais, étant éveillé, je l'entends malgré tout. Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qui se remontre après presque une journée de sommeil.

Je me redresse en battant des paupières. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 20 heures et quart. J'ai un peu dormi, c'est déjà bien.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? me demande Stiles

Sa voix ensommeillée laisse transparaître un réveil pas si éloigné du mien. Il a des petits yeux aussi et semble vouloir bailler à tout bout de champs mais ses cernes paraissent déjà beaucoup moins violettes. Peut être pas un sommeil réparateur mais ce repos lui a fait quand même du bien.

Je secoue la tête et me racle la gorge avant de parler, me sentant un peu enroué.

\- Du tout. Bien dormi ?  
\- Mieux que ces derniers jours en tout cas, répond-il simplement, J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Un peu plus de onze heures je dirais.

Il est assez surpris, se disant sûrement que sa dernière sieste aussi longue remonte à un certain temps, mais il finit par sourire. Il garde le silence quelques instants, comme s'il réalise quelque chose et son visage s'éclaire d'un coup. Il relève les yeux vers moi.

\- Je n'ai fait aucun cauchemars.

Il a l'air presque apaisé maintenant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

\- C'est bien, ça me rassure, avouai-je.

Il hoche la tête et sa joie s'estompe un peu. Je sens que de sombres pensées l'assaillent alors je me lève et viens le prendre dans mes bras, il me rend aussitôt mon étreinte.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, murmurai-je et Stiles vient se serrer plus contre moi.

Il ne répond rien, il n'en n'a pas l'utilité. Parfois la seule chose qu'un fils et un père ont besoin c'est juste de s'accorder un bref moment d'affection. Les mots sont bien inutiles lorsqu'un simple geste est bien plus significatif.

 _Tout va bien Stiles, tu m'as encore._

* * *

Le commissariat est parfaitement silencieux et de toute l'après-midi il n'y a eu aucun appel pour troubler cette paix. Un bel exploit, même pour une période de vacances scolaire.

Beacon Hills est calme ces derniers temps, ça ne va peut être pas durer donc vaut mieux en profiter. Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis l'épisode avec le nogistune, rien à signaler mais c'est le comportement de Stiles qui m'intrigue maintenant. Rien de comparable à son état lorsqu'il était possédé, loin de là. En fait c'est le contraire, il a l'air d'aller très bien. C'est une bonne chose donc, je ne devrais pas être inquiet.

Sauf que.

Sauf que Stiles a quelque chose à me dire. Je le sais car depuis quelques jours il a son attitude « je ne sais pas par où commencer alors je vais prier pour un miracle ! »

C'est à dire que, de temps temps, souvent pendant les repas, il va stopper tous ses gestes, lever la tête vers moi, hésiter, s'éclaircir la gorge, hésiter encore.

Je demande alors, inlassablement :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles va se mettre à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains puis va secouer la tête.

\- Non rien.

Et il fera ensuite comme si de rien n'était.

Et il me reproduit cette scène de plus en plus régulièrement, signe qu'il ne va pas tarder à avouer. Il finit toujours par le faire, je ne suis pas pressé. C'est cela qui est étrange d'ailleurs, le temps qu'il met avant d'enfin me dire ce qu'il ne va pas.

J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas trop attiré d'ennuis, vu son hésitation j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter... Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas lié à des corps disparus ou des meurtres inexpliqués. Pitié.

Je suis le dernier présent au commissariat. Puisque le calme s'est installé, tous mes adjoints sont déjà partis il y a une bonne demie heure au moins. Je devrais faire de même d'ailleurs, j'ai laissé Stiles seul depuis assez longtemps. Partir au travail toute la journée quand mon fils est en cours ne me dérange pas mais l'abandonner quand il est en congé m'embête beaucoup plus. Je sais bien qu'il a sûrement passé son temps avec Scott, qui est un très gentil garçon donc qui ne risque pas de l'entraîner dans des activités illégales -quoique c'est un loup garou quand même- et ce n'est pas cela qui me travaille l'esprit. De toute façon Stiles s'attire bien des ennuis tout seul comme un grand.

J'aimerais être plus présent pour lui, je ne suis pas vraiment le père exemplaire qu'un fils rêverait d'avoir... Si Stiles m'entendait il me répondrait sans aucun doute « Et alors ? Je suis le fils le plus compliqué qu'un père pourrait avoir ». Cette pensée me fait sourire et c'est finalement de bonne humeur que je quitte mon lieu de travail.

Les lumières sont allumées dans la maison et à travers une fenêtre je distingue une ombre dans le salon. Stiles n'est pas dans sa chambre ? Surprenant.

Je le retrouve dans le canapé, fixant avec intensité la télé éteinte. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas tarder à tout déballer...

En me voyant il me salue, me demande comment s'est passée ma journée et me questionne sur des banalités. Je serai presque tenté de penser qu'il veut gagner du temps, ce qui lui ressemblerait fort.

\- Tu as passé la journée avec Scott ?

Stiles grimace un peu, juste une petite seconde mais c'est suffisant pour me faire comprendre que je touche un point important.

Il inspire longuement et secoue sa tête.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Je fronce mes sourcils. Stiles qui ne passe pas son temps libre avec Scott ? Même si son meilleur ami est en couple et travaille, Stiles trouve toujours un moyen de le voir un moment.

\- J'étais... Avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ah ? Là il me tend une perche pour que je le questionne sur l'identité de cette personne. Serait-il prêt à enfin se confier ?

\- Qui donc ? demandai-je en sachant que c'est ce qu'il veut

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens et il a l'air tellement sérieux et déterminé que je n'ose plus rien dire.

\- Assied toi papa...

Parfait, ça s'annonce bien. J'obtempère et me prend un siège juste en face de lui. Le silence a juste le temps d'être pesant avant que Stiles prenne la parole :

\- Je... Je sors avec quelqu'un

Je souris, ce n'est que cela ? Il est juste en couple ? Vu son hésitation à se révéler, je m'attendais à bien pire. Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu énormément de copines (voire pas du tout en fait) mais il aurait pu me le dire plus tôt, je n'aurais pas mal réagi.

\- C'est bien ça, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Il se racle plusieurs fois la gorge, gêné.

\- Il. C'est il.

C'est à mon tour d'être gêné et je bafouille, assez perdu :

\- Oh... Ah... Euh bah... C'est très bien aussi je suppose...

Ah celle-là je dois avouer que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné mon fils d'avoir ce genre de penchant. Sa réticence à me l'avouer devient plus logique d'un coup... Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui risque de me surprendre. Stiles est encore mal à l'aise, il fixe ses mains avec beaucoup trop d'insistance pour que ce soit anodin.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

Pas de réponse. Je tente une nouvelle fois :

\- Stiles ?  
\- Tu vas te fâcher, murmure-t-il seulement.

Son regard reflète de l'inquiétude et je reste perplexe. Qui diable son petit copain peut être ? J'essaie de me repasser les visages et les noms de ses récents amis masculins mais je n'arrive pas à trouver malgré tout.

\- Dis moi, je ne me fâcherai pas, je te le promets.

J'ai appris l'existence des loups-garous, des kitsunes, des darachs, des nogistunes, des onis et même des banshees, je pense que je supporterai que mon fils soit gay, qu'importe celui avec lequel il est en couple. En fait c'est probablement la chose qui devrait être la plus facile à accepter..

\- Derek Hale.

Un ange passe et je fixe Stiles un long moment, m'attendant à ce qu'il se mette soudainement à rire. On n'est pas le premier avril aujourd'hui si ? Un premier avril en février ce serait original...  
Je dois faire une tête bizarre car mon fils a de plus en plus de mal à rester en place alors je me décide à prendre la parole :

\- Derek Hale. Le Derek Hale ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Le loup-garou ?  
\- À priori.  
\- Celui qui a 24 ans ?  
\- Oui celui-là...

Parfait. Vraiment c'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on puisse m'annoncer. Stiles, mineur, sort avec une personne majeure, loup-garou de surcroît. C'est très bien... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal dans une vie antérieure ?

On se calme, j'ai promis de ne pas me fâcher, je m'y tiendrai.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps ? demandai-je, sentant que j'allais regretter d'avoir posé cette question.

Stiles baisse les yeux, fuyant mon regard et j'appréhende fortement la réponse.

\- Quatre mois.

Ne pas s'énerver ne pas s'énerver...

Quatre mois cela remonte à quand ? Environ le moment où la meute d'alphas a fait son apparition non ? Je veux bien admettre qu'il ait pu être occupé mais la moindre des choses est d'avertir son père quand même.

\- C'est... Gentil de prévenir...

Stiles se mord la lèvre.

\- Tu avais dit que tu ne te fâcherais pas.

Je soupire longuement, une profonde lassitude m'envahissant.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché... Je suis inquiet, Stiles tu es mineur...  
\- Ça, je suis au courant merci...

Je lui fais les gros yeux et il se tasse sur lui même, retenant malgré tout un petit sourire amusé.

Connaissant mon fils il sera impossible de le raisonner sur leur écart d'âge mais je vais instaurer quelques règles que le couple devra respecter.

* * *

J'avais dit que je voulais mettre au point certaines obligations ? C'était sans compter sur Stiles qui a la manie folle de se ficher de l'autorité, principalement de la mienne.

Je n'avais même pas encore exprimé mes restrictions qu'il était déjà ingérable, prêt à défendre Derek sur tout et n'importe quoi. L'idée de freiner leurs fréquentations m'avait bien effleuré l'esprit mais j'ai très vite arrêté d'y penser lorsque je l'ai surpris à tenter de passer par sa fenêtre pour sortir. Il existe des visions plus rassurantes pour un père...

La seule chose qui calme un peu mes doutes est la tête de Derek lorsqu'il a apprit que son petit copain avait des tendances suicidaires. Il m'est d'avis que Stiles n'a pas échappé à des réprimandes. Si on s'y met à deux peut être que mon fils comprendra qu'il peut aussi passer par la porte d'entrée, à condition de me demander l'autorisation de sortir. Et de me dire où il va, quand il rentre et s'il sera seul avec Derek. C'est le minimum.

Et Stiles a de la chance que je sois un père cool et que je ne pousse pas une enquête sur son mec. De toute façon ce dernier n'a pas intérêt à faire quoique ce soit de mauvais à mon unique enfant. Loup garou ou pas je n'aurai aucune pitié.

Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que mon fils sorte avec quelqu'un de majeur. Pas du tout. Mais quand Stiles a décidé de quelque chose, impossible de le faire changer d'avis. J'ai l'impression que toutes ces histoires de créatures surnaturelles m'ont rendues beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit et tolérant. Et puis, lorsque je les vois tous les deux se sourirent et se regarder comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour, j'oublie un peu mon angoisse.

Ce que je veux seulement c'est que les notes de mon fils restent stables et qu'il évite de sortir le soir en semaine -et accessoirement qu'il ne dorme pas dehors-.

La maison est plutôt tranquille, ce qui est étrange puisque Stiles est dans sa chambre. Il ne doit pas faire ses devoirs sinon je l'aurais entendu râler sur les questions tirées par les cheveux de ses exercices. Il doit probablement discuter par message avec Derek. Si je dois bien reconnaître un avantage à cette relation c'est l'influence bénéfique d'un Derek très calme sur Stiles. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas trouvé quelqu'un d'énergique, Beacon Hills aurait fini par exploser.

Histoire de vérifier que mon fils est sage (même si sage et Stiles semblent être deux mots diamétralement opposés) je monte à l'étage et toque à la porte de sa chambre. J'attends le « Rentre » et je rejoins mon fils.

Il est allongé sur son lit, fixant son poignet gauche avec énormément d'intérêt et il me faut bien quelques secondes supplémentaire pour remarquer que c'est parce qu'il y porte un bracelet.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Entendant ma question, Stiles se redresse et me montre le bijou ornant sa peau. Il est constitué d'un élastique noir en imitation cuir et d'un pendentif, formé essentiellement de spirales, pareil à un signe tribal.

\- C'est un cadeau de Derek.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça représente ?

\- Un triskèle. Derek l'a en tatouage.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- c'est parce qu'il l'a dans le dos.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment est ce que tu as vu son tatouage s'il est...

\- Peu importe, me coupe Stiles, C'est joli comme signe non ?

J'observe la forme et finit par hocher la tête. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment et je ne sais pas la signification de ce signe -par contre Stiles l'a certainement cherché- mais je ne peux qu'avouer que c'est assez beau.

\- En quelle occasion Derek t'offre-t-il un cadeau ?

Stiles esquisse un petit sourire rêveur et fixe le bracelet comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux.

\- Ça fait cinq mois qu'on est ensemble.  
\- Oh... Hé bien félicitations je suppose ?

Son sourire s'agrandit et je ne peux qu'espérer que ce bonheur et cette tranquillité durent le plus possible.

* * *

Je venais de rentrer du poste, encore perturbé par ma journée, lorsque Stiles arrive comme une tornade à la maison, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles à voix basse. Il passe devant moi sans s'en rendre compte et traverse la pièce tel une fusée.

Il pose brusquement son sac, balance sa veste sur le canapé, s'assoie, se relève quelques secondes plus tard et tourne en rond dans le salon pendant au moins dix minutes, parlant toujours pour lui même.

Il remarque finalement ma présence, me salue, continue son petit manège de tour dans la pièce puis déclare avoir soif. Je décide d'aller lui parler lorsqu'il commence à se battre avec la bouteille de lait – il veut boire du lait à cette heure ?- qu'il n'arrive pas à ouvrir .

\- Stiles.

Il se retourne vers moi, semblant subitement totalement perdu. Le masque d'impassibilité qu'il tentait de porter s'effondre et sa tristesse me frappe directement. J'ouvre mes bras et il accepte directement l'invitation, se serrant contre moi tandis qu'il se force à respirer calmement.

\- Raconte moi.

J'essaie d'avoir la voix la plus douce possible, vu son état il vaut mieux ne pas le brusquer. Je l'entends expirer longuement et il finit par prendre enfin la parole :

\- Il m'a oublié.

Derek. Pas besoin qu'il prononce son nom pour que je devine de qui il parle. Je fronce alors mes sourcils, probablement aussi contrarié que lui. Je ne sais quel sortilège assez puissant peut faire rajeunir ainsi une personne mais dans tous les cas celui-ci est particulièrement efficace. Tellement efficace que le Derek redevenu jeune est incapable de se rappeler des moments n'appartenant pas à son adolescence, même l'incendie du manoir Hale avait été rayé de ses souvenirs.

Le soucis, si on oublie que le loup-garou le plus intelligent de la meute vient d'être mis de côté, c'est que ce Derek ne reconnaît ni Scott, ni Deaton, ni Lydia, ni moi... Ni Stiles. Ce point semble très dur à supporter pour mon fils. Je tente de le rassurer :

\- Ça va lui revenir, il faut trouver un moyen de briser ce sort.  
\- Facile à dire... C'est à lui qu'on demande conseil d'habitude.

Pas faux. Mais Deaton doit être capable d'annuler cet effet indésirable. Peut être même que Peter s'y connaît un peu... Cependant s'il y a bien un loup garou dont je me méfie c'est bien Peter. Heureusement que mon enfant s'est entiché de son neveu et pas de lui. Autant Derek est rassurant et m'inspire confiance de temps en temps, autant Peter me donne l'impression d'être une bombe qui risque d'exploser à tout moment.

\- Où est-il maintenant ? je demande, faisant évidemment allusion au petit ami de Stiles  
\- Chez Scott. Probablement.  
\- Tu n'es pas resté avec lui ?

Il hausse les épaules, plus abattu qu'autre chose.

\- Il voulait voir l'alpha, répond-il, amer.

Je soupire et lâche seulement mon enfant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il lève son regard vers moi et je lui souris un peu.

\- Ça va aller, c'est temporaire.

Stiles détourne sa tête et hoche faiblement la tête.

\- Je sais c'est juste que... Maman non plus ne se rappelait pas de moi.

Mon cœur se serre en comprenant l'allusion. On ne parle jamais de Claudia, il y a encore des cadres, des portraits d'elle mais on se contente de la fixer chacun de notre côté sans en parler. Il y a une croix noire sur le calendrier, à côté du jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort. J'évite de travailler tard ce soir-là et Stiles ne sort pas avec sa bande. Mais on n'évoque pas le sujet, parler est trop douloureux.

Alors, face à ces souvenirs sombres qui refont surface, ceux où ma défunte femme commençait à ne plus être elle-même, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour soulager mon fils unique. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Les situations ne sont pas comparables mais ce n'est pas cet argument qui va aider Stiles.

Je passe délicatement ma main dans ses cheveux bruns et m'éclaircit discrètement la gorge, ma voix étant un peu plus rauque qu'habituellement.

\- Ta mère t'aimait Stiles, énormément.

J'inspire un bon coup, sentant l'émotion me gagner.

\- Et Derek aussi, plus que tout.

Un mince sourire vient étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

Derek est parti. Il s'en est allé rejoindre sa sœur en Amérique du Sud, probablement pour prendre un peu de repos et de recul après tous ces événements. Revoir Kate a dû ramener à la surface des souvenirs douloureux et savoir que son propre oncle s'est allié avec cette folle... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que j'aurais ressenti à sa place. Et j'omets le fait qu'il a été sur une liste de personnes à tuer en échange d'une immense somme d'argent. Bref ces derniers temps ont été éprouvants.

Après il est difficile de connaître les pensées de Derek, il n'est pas vraiment expressif (même si Stiles pense tout le contraire, il est capable de décrypter chacune de ses micros expressions) mais je suppose qu'il a juste besoin de souffler.

Stiles le vit affreusement mal et quand je le regarde, c'est comme s'il vivait au ralenti. Ses notes n'ont pas chuté, probablement grâce à Lydia qui le force à réviser avec elle, et pour une personne de l'extérieur il paraît tout à fait normal. Mais je sais reconnaître les signes avant coureur d'une baisse de moral chez lui. Il est moins énergique, plus las, il se force à sourire (il croit que je ne le remarque pas mais il ne faut jamais sous estimer un père inquiet, jamais).  
Il avait la même attitude après la mort de sa mère, en moins grave certes mais c'est très semblable.

Et surtout il passe ses journées à toucher le bracelet à son poignet sans s'en rendre compte.  
Scott aussi l'a remarqué, c'est en quelque sorte mon espion car il me rapporte chaque soir tout le comportement que mon fils a adopté durant la journée. Scott fait tout son possible pour remotiver son meilleur ami et je fais en sorte d'être présent pour mon fils.

Pourtant sa relation avec Derek ne s'est pas stoppée, ils communiquent en s'envoyant régulièrement des messages mais Stiles est comme ça, il a horreur de la distance. Je connaissais sa peur de s'éloigner de ses amis après le lycée et je remarque qu'il en est de même pour son copain.

Je devrais être content pourtant, à une époque j'étais bien le premier à souhaiter que Derek s'éloigne de mon fils. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne peux pas être satisfait quand Stiles déprime de la sorte.

Je suppose que tout ceci n'est que passager et qu'il s'en remettra vite. Du moins je l'espère. Mon portable sonne et je jette alors un coup d'oeil au message que je viens de recevoir. C'est Scott.

 _Je soupçonne Derek de lui avoir envoyé un message mignon._

Bien que Scott ne puisse pas me voir, j'hausse un sourcil et contient mon amusement.

 _Derek ? Un message mignon ?_

Même s'il est censé être en cours à cette heure-ci, sa réponse ne tarde pas. Je vais faire semblant de croire que c'est parce qu'un de ses professeurs est absent.

 _Stiles a souri toute la matinée._

Bon peut être que le moral de Stiles va remonter encore plus vite que je ne l'espérais alors.

 _Derek devrait être romantique plus souvent dans ce cas._

* * *

Stiles a dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Vu tous les ennuis qui nous sont tombés dessus je suis presque étonné de constater que, d'une part nous sommes tous encore en vie et que, d'autre part Beacon Hills soit encore une ville debout et entière. Elle aurait dû être en ruine depuis longtemps. Chaque année qui passe est encore plus mouvementée que la précédente et j'espère sincèrement que le pire que nous ayons à affronter restera les Dread Doctors et la Bête du Gévaudan... Mais vu que ces derniers mois ont été très calmes, je crains le pire.

Cependant ce n'est pas le sujet du jour, le malheur peut bien attendre encore quelques temps avant de refaire surface.

Vu que Stiles a prévu de sortir ce soir avec sa bande pour fêter son anniversaire, j'ai passé la journée avec lui. On est allé voir un film de science fiction qui, même s'il ne m'a pas tellement intéressé, a beaucoup plu à mon fils si bien que je sens qu'il va m'en parler pendant une semaine. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas sorti juste tous les deux.

Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour, je conduis ma voiture et Stiles est, évidemment, assis à la place passager. Nous sommes presque arrivés lorsqu'il me questionne :

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as organisé en douce ?

Je feins l'innocence et fais mine de ne pas comprendre son allusion.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je organisé quelque chose dans ton dos ?

Il sourit, plutôt amusé et lève ses yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête. Tu as tenté de m'éloigner de la maison toute la journée je sais bien que tu as prévu...

Stiles se fige et il finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

\- Quelque chose.

Il fixe la voiture noire garée devant notre maison, confus ou choqué je ne sais pas trop et il reste silencieux un petit moment, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Il se tourne d'un coup vers moi mais je ne réponds pas à ses interrogations muettes et je coupe le contact en souriant.

\- Tu as l'intention de camper dans la voiture ? demandai-je en descendant et cela a pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur

Il attarde son regard sur la camaro puis se dirige vers la porte d'entrée qui a été déverrouillée par le propriétaire de la voiture. Et vu comme les mains de Stiles tremblent, heureusement qu'il n'a pas à tenir une clé.

Lorsqu'il arrive dans le salon, j'ai l'impression qu'il va défaillir mais il tient bon et rit nerveusement. Assis dans le canapé se trouve une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons, Cora a bien grandi depuis tout ce temps. Elle me salue d'un sourire et je fais de même.

Et même si Stiles était relativement proche d'elle à une époque, ce n'est pas sur elle que ses yeux s'attardent mais sur la personne située à ses côtés, c'est à dire un jeune homme au visage bien familier.

Derek amorce un mouvement pour se lever et il n'en faut pas plus pour Stiles. Il se jette directement dans les bras de son petit ami qui le réceptionne en riant doucement. Cora fait semblant de se cacher les yeux, ce qui accentue le rire de Derek tandis que mon fils paraît sur le point de pleurer de joie.

\- Bon anniversaire Stiles, finis-je par dire.

Lorsque mon fils se tourne vers moi, il m'adresse le sourire le plus lumineux qui existe. En fin de compte, le voir rayonner de bonheur valait bien les heures de préparation pour cette surprise.

Je les observe, attendri et, en voyant la scène, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le tableau est enfin reformé.

Bref, mon fils sort avec un loup garou.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
